Sons of Trigon
by Anime-BooksForDays
Summary: Raven's past comes to enlighten her as some unexpected 'family' comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

"H-How?" Raven croaked in fear as she saw the six previously shadowed figures step out into some light.

"How? Dear sister, is that any way to greet your brothers?" one of them said. Without a doubt he was Envy.

"Uh, Raven? Do you know these creeps?" Beast Boy asked her. He watched her as she started to back away.

 _No, stop! Don't be a coward!_ Raven stopped and stared into her sibling's eyes. "Get out!"

"Sister, you know very well you shouldn't disappoint us. Do you want what happened eleven years ago to repeat again?" Lust said.

Raven looked down, remembering how they all had forced themselves into her body and made her kill each and every one of her friends. "Stop! Please! Leave them out of this! This is between Father, and us correct? Your business is _not_ with them!"

"Raven, we're a team. We won't let you go with these guys." Robin said defiantly as he stared hard at each one of her brothers.

"Tick, tock, wonder boy." Wrath said.

Robin's eyes widened at the name. Only Slade had called him that before. How did he know? Robin wondered as he glared at the one with a blood red cloak. It looked exactly like Raven's blue cloak, except for the color and the stone, his was onyx.

"Who are you? What is your purpose and connection with our friend?" Starfire asked fiercely.

"Oh, well aren't you a cutie? Good enough for a little boy, but for a man, you have to be alluring and not an idiot at everything, like speaking." Greed grinned as he saw her puff out some of her breath. "Such a child. Such innocence, it would be a shame if you lost it."

"Leave her out of this! Leave them _all_ out of this!" Raven shouted as she moved ahead and stood in a defensive pose in front of her friends. "I-I won't let you hurt them!"

"Pride, this is not the time for friendships. We're family, you're supposed to protect your little brothers, or have you forgotten?" Gluttony said.

"You may be my brothers, but family isn't the word to describe us! Families care and protect each other. All you've ever done is kill and hurt everyone you see unfit for the world." Raven spat at him.

"Our Father's time has come, you dimwit! And we, his faithful sons, are going to do his bidding, and right now, he wants _you_ , Rachel. We _will_ take you home!" Envy shouted.

"You can relay a message for him from me. Tell him, I'm never going to go back! And I'm never going to let him harm my teammates!"

"Sister, it's six against one. Your _friends_ are useless against us. You are already dead." Sloth said.

"You _always_ forget. _I'm_ the firstborn of Trigon, the first child to ever live with his power. I'm way more powerful than you will ever be. I was born to destroy and kill. I wouldn't mind destroying a few _weaklings_ who like to act as if they are more powerful than me." Raven scowled.

"Raven we'll help you!" Robin said eager to fight.

Raven immediately incased her friends in her magic, protecting them.

She already knew that there would be a bloodshed.

And no matter whether the blood is her brother's or her own, she'll fight until she has destroyed them all.

She turned back to looked straight into the eyes of Wrath, knowing he may be the strongest out of the rest of them, after all, he was born second. Her eyes split into four and yellow, her skin became the same as Trigon's, her hair turned white. She smiled wickedly, showing of her sharpened teeth meant to tear off flesh off bone.

"Come at me, _Jared_..."


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't just leave her out there! She'll get killed!" Beast Boy shouted at their leader who was just staring at the scene in front of them.

Her _brothers_ , they were trying to gang up on her, but she attacked. Back and forth, left and right. She made it seem easy. So easy to fight five of them simultaneously.

Robin looked down to see that Wrath, or Jared as Raven had called him, he was doing nothing. No, there's a purpose for that. He wants the others to tire her out, before he makes a move. He wants to defeat her. To possibly kill her. Robin banged his fists against Raven's protective bubble, "Let us out, Raven!"

Concentrate on them! Don't lose concentration! Don't let them hurt your friends! Raven screamed at herself. She could hear and feel them all trying to break the bubble, but they should know that anything they try, it won't work. Can't they remember last time, they couldn't break it last time, this time won't be any different.

"Give it up, sister! You can't defeat us all!" Lust scowled as he finally landed a punch on her.

Raven fell and she got on her hands and knees, "You are foolish, _James_. You think you can defeat your big sister?"

Lust glared at her and then kicked her stomach, "Don't call me James! I'm Lust!"

Raven rolled over and huffed, trying to catch her breath. It was exhausting, having to keep that dome around her friends and having to fight five of them, she knew what Jared was planning. She knew it all from the beginning. That's why she can't lose. Not now. Not to them. She stood, wobbling a little before finally regaining her energy, "Alrighty then, let's get serious now." A burst of Raven's power exploded around her as shadows came her way. Giving her fuel and strength. It glowed and it seemed as if black fire was surrounding her.

Her brothers stared in awe of the sight, but they quickly regained their focus and they attacked. Sloth was pushed back, he hit the black dome surrounding Raven's friends, and Raven tried to hide the wince as she felt it. The outer side was weaker than the inner side that her teammates were hitting.

"Oh, a weakness? That dome thing is a weakness. You're already losing power having to keep it up, but if we hit it, it hurts you much more. Didn't those monks teach you anything? Guess not." Lust said as he went up to the dome and summoned an ax to him, then he struck it.

Raven coughed and spit out some blood that fell onto the dome, "Stop! I won't let you destroy it!" She waved her hand at him and he flew away from it, hitting at building and falling to the ground in a heap. Raven held onto her stomach as blood started to leak.

"No! Raven! Let us out!" Beast Boy banged on the dome with his fists, he saw the blood that belonged to her on the bubble, it may have been just a little, but a little could become a lot worse.

"Friend! Please! We must assist!" Starfire shouted as she shot her eye beams at the black wall.

"Guys, look up." Cyborg said, his voice sounding a little frightened.

Greed stood there with a giant parazonium. He grinned and then stuck down. Creating a large crack, but not breaking it.

Raven gasped and more blood fell out. In her hand was a giant hole, it was spilling blood as well. Raven waved her uninjured hand at him and sent him flying away from the dome. _I have to protect them. They are no match to them_. They're smart, ruthless, and never hold back from killing. _I have to_.

"Sister, you are becoming weak. How pitiful for the strongest child of Trigon." Wrath grinned as he stared at Raven, she was losing a lot of blood and it was all falling onto the dome.

"It's all her blood. She's losing too much." Beast Boy said frightened, he was about to strike the dome again when Starfire stopped him.

"No, the dome is a weakness, if we hit it any more, she may die." Starfire choked on her words and broke down crying.

Robin stared at his teammate's blood surrounding them, he could see it starting to fall down on it's side. He couldn't believe he couldn't do anything about it.

"Nothing will make me stop! If you kill me, Father will punish!" Raven chuckled. "There is no win-win situation here. We'll both lose more than we bargained for."

"Then, we'll just have to incapacitate you, and then bring you to Father, won't we?" Wrath said.

He extended his arm and in his hand, a trident showed. Raven raised her eyebrow, wondering what he was up to, he was no where near the dome, how would that do anything? He waved his hand over the ground and a bowl sprouted up. In it was a green substance, it was thick, but it latched itself around the trident as Wrath stuck it in there. He held it out and up, showing Raven the substance.

"Do you know what this is, sister?" He asked her grinning like a fool.

"No, but I could care less." Raven said standing up straight.

"Good, then." Wrath said and then threw it at her.

Raven dodged it and smiled at her brother, "That didn't hel-" Raven gasped and instantly turned around.

He wasn't aiming for her. He was aiming for the dome, "NO!"

Suddenly, the dome seemed to shatter like glass, the shadows seemed to hiss. It looked like it was burning her magic. Raven fell to the ground, coughing up blood, blood was falling from her stomach, hand and now, that trident was burning her insides. "What is this?"

"Raven!" her teammates shouted as they all hurried over.

Wrath stopped them in their tracks. His powers wrapped around their necks, and then there was a snap.

Raven cried out as she saw all of them slumped down. They laid there stiff, cold, _dead_... "No... Why? No! Damn it! I was supposed to protect you, not let you die!" she started to crawl over to them. Beast Boy was the closest one, she held onto his body with all the strength she had left in her. Her skin was slowly turning pale, her hair, eyes, and teeth turning back to normal. "I'm so sorry! I wanted you to live! I'm so sorry!" She winced in agony as her insides started to burn much more than before. She held onto her chest and cried into Beast Boy's chest. "I'm sorry, I was weak..."

Her brothers laughed at her loss. They did this. They wanted to see her cry. They wanted her weak.

"What's the matter, you actually cared for those stiffs?" Wrath laughed.

Raven felt a burning presence in her head. It whispered the same word, over and over again. Kill, kill, kill!

Raven turned to her brothers, she ignored the pain she felt. She clutched onto Beast Boy's body strongly. Her eyes split into four, they were glowing a blood red. "I'll take your life for this! I'll bring them back with you as their replacement!"

Her brothers seemed taken aback, they didn't think she would survive the green liquid, how is she still awake.

A column of her power reached up and the impact of it hitting around her, caused the ground to break and crumble.

"Wh-What is this?" Wrath said, suddenly a little scared.

Raven opened her eyes, one was glowing white while the other stayed red. " _Bu günahsız insanları geri gətirin. Qurban onları almaq. Onlara bütün üz alın_!" Raven screamed.

Red power wrapped itself around her brothers, they tried to fight it, but it was of no use. Nothing could break it. Nothing at all.

A white power beam surrounded itself around Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg. The red and white reached out for each other and Raven could see the life being sucked away her brothers.

 _This is your punishment. For everything you've done!_

Finally everything disappeared, her brothers collapsed and fell to the ground. They were dead. _Finally_...

Raven's teammates woke up with a gasp. Beast Boy looked at her with surprise, he was sure he had died. Very sure.

Raven smiled at him with such care and such a light in her eyes. She had brought them back. Now they can live.

Even if it was without her...

She gasped and fell down beside Beast Boy.

Beast Boy instantly turned over and leaned over her body, she could see him speaking, but his words didn't reach her ears. No, this was the consequence for using such forbidden magic.

And with all her friends coming up and their faces full of concern, a single flash of all of their smiles went through her mind. She smiled and took her last breath...


End file.
